gleestthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbes Family
The Forbes Family consists of seven family members overall. The parents are Nash and Abley. They have five kids, four boys and one girl, Michael, Bella, Dexter, Owen, and Benjamin. Parents Nash Forbes Damon Ethan "Nash" Forbes is 42 years old in Soul Talent, The Next Generation ''if the year is 2041. He was born from Aaron and Rose Forbes, two wealthy and coldhearted people, on November 25th, 1999. Nash has a younger brother, Teddy. His parents never spent any quality time with him as a child. During middle school and high school, Nash went though a bad boy phase. In sophomore year, he met Abley, but at the time, he was dating Goth chick, Ivy Harpp. Reguardless of that, Nash and Abley fell in love. After ups and downs with their relationship, Nash and Abley moved to New York eventually and shared an apartment with Madison, Chase, and Skylier. Abley shortly got pregnant. Nash and Abley decided to keep the child after discussions because of the fact that they were both young. Abley's stict parents, Gina and Reese, didn't approve and didn't want to be apart of Nash, Abley and their kids' lives. Rose and Aaron didn't approve, but two years later, when Nash and Abley decided to start a family and Bella was born, they agreed to be apart of their grandkids' life. Dexter, Owen, and Ben were then born. Abley Forbes Abley Isabelle Forbes (née Summers) is 41 or 42 years old in ''Soul Talent, The Next Generation if the year is 2041. She was born on Valentine's Day in 2000 to Gina and Reece Summers. Abley is an only child. Her parents were always supporting of her. They encouraged her to be respectful and polite and in high school, set her up with a close family friend, Toronto Makes. Abley fell in love with Nash even though they both had a significant other, and shortly, they broke up with them and Nash and Abley started dating. After a lot of bumps down the the road, them, Madison Gilmore (née Passo), her boyfriend and later, future husband, Chase Gilmore, and high school friend, Skylier Klein (née Nipp) move to an apartment in New York together. Abley got pregnant with Michael soon after she finished college. She and Nash decided to keep the baby instead of abort it, even though they both knew they were still young. Reece and Gina disapproved of Nash and disapproved of her birthing Michael, and stopped talking to them, they didn't really disown her, but they just stopped calling and checking up on her and they didn't want to see their grandkids. Aaron and Rose didn't approve as well, but after Bella's birth, they decided it was best if part of their grandchildren's life. After Bella, came Dexter, Owen, and Benjamin. Children Michael Michael is the oldest of the five kids. He is eighteen in the year 2041. Michael was concieved when Nash and Abley were twenty-three, in June. They were just starting their lives out of college. All the couple had was an apartment that they moved into just a few months earlier after leaving the loft they both shared with Chase, Madison, and Skylier. Nash and Abley weren't even married yet. They were short of money and didn't have enough to care for a baby, but Nash and Abley decided that the baby symbolized their love for each other and really, how could they give away their baby? Reece and Gina absolutely went against the couple keeping Michael, as well as Aaron and Rose. They thought that Nash and Abley were too young to raise a child and couldn't support a child. Going against their parents' word, Abley had Michael in March. Bella Bella's name is probably taken from Abley's middle name, Isabelle. Her middle name is after Savannah Delcono, a close family friend. Bella is sixteen in 2041. Before Bella was born and concieved, Nash and Abley got married and moved into a house, thanks to Nash's new pathway to teaching. Bella was born in 2025 in November. Gina and Reece didn't keep in touch with the Forbes family, still resenting Abley and Nash for birthing Michael. Aaron and Rose eventually caved, wanting to meet their grandkids. Dexter Dexter was born in the beginning of September of 2026, shortly after Bella turned one. His middle name, Chase, is after Chase Gilmore, another close family friend. He is the third oldest child and the second son of Nash and Abley. Owen Owen was born on the 13th of December in 2028. He is thirteen in the year 2041. Benjamin Benjamin was born on Christmas day in 2030. He is the youngest of the Forbes family. Family Tree Forbes Summers O' Neil Physical Features One thing that all the Forbes have is light eyes. Most will have the blue eyes because Nash, Abley, and Aaron all have blue eyes. Gina and Rose have brown eyes and Reece has green eyes, making the hazel genes that Ben and Bella have. The kids will also have either blonde or brown hair or in the middle. Trivia *The Forbes' family is the largest *Sterling Beaumon (Michael) is 17 playing an 18 year old. Nicola Peltz (Bella) is 17 as well, playing 16. Colin Ford (Dexter) is 16 playing 15 and Jay Duffy is also 16 playing a 13. Max Records (Ben) is 15 playing an 11 year old if the seting is in 2041. *Owen was born December 13th, which is also Taylor Swift's birthday, the person who plays Owen's mother, Abley *Nash is a Sagittarius, Abley is an Aquarius, Michael a Pisces, Bella a Scorpio, Dexter a Virgo, Owen, another Sagittarius, and Ben, a Capricorn *Abley and Ben were born on holidays, Valentine's Day and Christmas Navigation Category:Families Category:Forbes family